Summer Jobs
by BlackParade15
Summary: Shiemi Moriyama needs to get a job in order to help pay the bills. And what job could be better than working the night shift at Freddy's Pizzeria? With Shiemi taking on Mike's roll and Rin, Yukio, and Izumo taking on the roles of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, what could possibly go wrong? M because Rin has...colorful language.
1. Chapter 1

_'There's no way this place is a family pizzeria!'_

The lead mascot, a boy with blue-black hair and piercing blue eyes, strummed his guitar and sang to the watching children. The second, a boy with brown hair and teal eyes, played a decently sized drum set off to one side of the stage, and on the other, a mascot with purple hair and burgundy eyes sang backup for the first as she strummed her own guitar. Children cheered from their seats as they watched the robotic band play, and as Shiemi watched, she couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm.

The androids unnerved her, but she needed a job so she could help her mother pay the bills. Even if this job paid less than minimum wage, it was something, so she would bear it.

She shook her head and turned her back to the androids, just missing the wink the lead mascot shot her way.

~8 hours later~

Upon returning to the building that night, the girl signed her contract and immediately headed for her new office. She didn't like the looks the cleaning staff were giving her. Pity. Anger.

_Fear._

Shiemi couldn't help but glance up at the androids as she passed them, only to freeze as she met the eyes of the band's lead singer and guitarist. They stared at each other for what seemed like a moment before she took a step away. His eyes remained fixed to the spot where she had just been, and she mentally scolded herself.

_'There's no way a robot is smart enough to make eye contact with me. They're not even on right now, what was I thinking?'_ She completely missed the scowl the android shot at her back, as if he was upset that she had left.

The girl's new office certainly left a lot to be desired. Papers were scattered everywhere, and someone had even left their drink from a nearby drive-thru on the desk. "How rude," she muttered with a grimace as she pushed the drink as far away from her as she could. "They could have at least had the decency to clean up before they left."

Shiemi opened up the laptop resting on top of the largest stack of papers and glanced at the time in the corner. 11:20. She stared at the numbers in disbelief.

_'I stared at that robot for fifteen minutes?! I'm losing it...'_

She picked up the laptop and plopped into the rolling chair, noticing that there was a sticky note stuck to the middle of the screen. The light from the screen made it a bit difficult to read, but she managed.

_'I can't wait to really meet you, miss night guard._

_-F.'_

_'F...Freddy! Then that means...'_

She paled. The android that had been staring in her direction really _was_ staring at her. He'd left a message that he knew would reach her after he made his move.

He was _playing_ with her.

Shiemi ran a hand through her short blonde hair and sighed. She hadn't even started working yet, and already something had her spooked. She tried to reason with herself as she flicked through the cameras quickly.

"I'm overthinking this...it's probably just some prank to mess with the newbie, yeah, that's it! They wrote the note and moved the robot...okay, this makes sense." She checked the time again. 11:30. She sighed and pulled out her phone to pass the time.

~25 minutes later~

Shiemi stared in shock at the laptop screen, her eyes anchored to the camera viewing the show stage and its inhabitants. At 11:50, the phone had rang, and she had answered. She'd been given a job briefing by the last night guard that had worked there, which basically consisted of, 'save power, check the doors, and keep them out.'

Five minutes later, she flashed her eyes over to the laptop. Her limited power supply hadn't started yet, so she flicked through the cameras once more. She decided to pay special attention to the door lights and hallways, anything else was unimportant. At the back of her mind, she wondered if 'Freddy' would make good on his promise, not that she would let him in.

She recalled his performance earlier that day. For a robot, he had a nice voice, and he didn't look to bad, either. But when had she caught his attention?

_'It's a robot, Shiemi. It doesn't have a consciousness, it has pre-set lines and actions.'_

She desperately hoped that this was all a joke, that one of her new co-workers would jump through the door at midnight and laugh at her for believing the girl on the phone, but she knew deep down that things were never that simple. Not for her, anyway.

She watched the time switch from 11:59 to 12:00, her palms suddenly slick and shaking.

No going back now.

She pulled up the cameras again and glared at the show stage, where all three mascots sat innocently staring out into the empty room. After deciding that they weren't going anywhere, she flicked through the rest of them before shutting the laptop.

_'I can do this.'_

Shiemi made it to two a.m. before the drummer left the stage. She had passed the camera so quickly that she almost missed it, but when she went back her heart almost stopped.

_'No, no no no! Where is he?!'_

She could have cried when she located the missing android. She wasn't sure if she should be happy that she knew where he was, or if she should be mortified that he was staring into the camera backstage.

"Go away," she whispered hoarsely, her left hand reaching for the door light in case she should lose him again. She checked the show stage again and bit her lip. Now the female android was gone. She heard pans smashing together in the kitchen, and she let her lip go. That solved that mystery. She glanced at her power meter. 71% at 2 a.m. She hoped that it would be enough to make it through the night.

Shiemi checked the backstage camera again and panicked upon realizing that the robot was gone. She immediately went to the west hall corner camera, where a pair of teal eyes stared up at the camera. Her eyes widened and she quickly checked her door light, seeing nothing there. She glanced back down to the laptop and checked on the show stage. Freddy hadn't moved, to her relief.

She flicked through the rest of the cameras again before checking the door lights, crying out when she met the gaze of the band's drummer. She slammed her hand down on the door switch, bringing it down in the robot's face before checking the door light again. She could see his shadow, and Shiemi shivered before checking the other door light. Nothing.

The clanging in the kitchen stopped, and she quickly brought up her cameras. The female android was standing at the end of the east hallway, staring into the camera with her jaw wide open and her head tilted. The night guard squeaked and checked the door lights, seeing no robots at either one and opening the left door. She located the androids quickly, the drummer was in the supply closet while the female hadn't moved. She checked the show stage again, noticing with a chill that Freddy was now staring into the camera as well, smirking in what almost looked like amusement.

_'Can he tell when I'm looking at his camera?'_

It was four o'clock and she was down to 39%. She was definitely going to be cutting the night close. As she checked on the band's drummer once more, the camera blurred and then went out completely. Shiemi squeaked in alarm and checked the door lights, making sure that the robot wasn't sneaking up on her again. She brought up the cameras again and located him in the party room, staring at the camera once more.

Another check of her cameras revealed that the female android was no longer at the end of the hallway. She quickly left the cameras and checked the door light, whimpering as she spotted the robot right outside the window. She slammed the right door down and checked the time. 5 o'clock with 15% left. She noticed with dismay that the robot didn't seem like it was going to leave the door anytime soon.

"Go away, go away, _go away..._"

Her power was draining quickly due to the door being closed, but she wasn't about to open it and let the android get into the office. She gulped and checked on the drummer and Freddy, who still weren't giving her any problems. She bit her lip and checked the time again.

"Come on, six o'clock! Please!"

10%

"No, no, no...go away! I have to open the door!"

8%

A quick check of the door lights and cameras revealed that the female robot was gone, and she sighed in relief as she opened the door. There was more clanging in the kitchen, and the drummer hadn't left the party room since four o'clock. Freddy hadn't even left the stage.

4%

A loud bell echoed throughout the building, signaling the end of Shiemi's shift. She checked the power usage, noting that the gauge had disappeared. A quick scan of the cameras told her that all of the mascots were now in their proper places. She'd survived her first night at Freddy's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three reviews already?! :D Awesome! And in response to those three reviews, I present to you the next chapter~!**

When Shiemi left that morning, her mind immediately went back to the pizzeria. The night cleaning staff would no doubt be shocked to see her again because, inevitably, she had signed a contract to complete the week. She clutched her purse tightly as she walked into the nearest coffee shop. She didn't normally drink coffee, but after a night that stressful, she couldn't care less about how late she would be up.

She headed to one of the booths furthest away from the door and plugged her phone into the wall, allowing it to charge as she sipped her beverage. Her thoughts wandered to the robots. What were the other two called? Why was Freddy smirking at the camera? When had she caught his attention?

On impulse, she picked up her phone and decided to use the free Wi-Fi while she could. After a few seconds of waiting for the browser to load, she punched the pizzeria's name into Google and pressed search. After a few more minutes, she had the names of each android.

Freddy was then lead singer, obviously, and lead guitarist as well. The drummer was apparently named Bonnie, and the female backup vocalist/guitarist was Chica. Shiemi also noted with a start that the robots were allowed to wander around during the day and socialize with the customers. Her blood ran cold. Why would the owner allow them to mingle knowing full well that they were dangerous?

Shesighed and traced the rim of her coffee with her finger. She desperately wanted to quit the job that had literally almost killed her, but she couldn't. And not only that, but those same murderous robots that had spent the last six hours trying to kill her were now entertaining children.

_Children._

She swallowed thickly and backed out of the web page, back to Google. Then she searched reviews of the pizzeria. A vast majority of them were positive, but one in particular, titled "SO REAL!" Caught her attention.

_"I took my son here for his 6th birthday, and he absolutely loved it. I was especially impressed by the robots; they were incredibly realistic, to the point that I held a conversation with the drummer for five minutes before I realized who he was. The food was incredible, and Shirk (my son) later said that he'd never had more fun in his life. The robots sang him happy birthday and even colored pictures with him for a while. They're so gentle around the kids, it's definitely relieving to know that. I would definitely reccomend this place to anyone."_

Shiemi almost laughed aloud at the 'gentle' part, but other than that, she was shocked. Maybe it was just at night that the were insufferable.

Against her better judgment, she decided to return to the pizzeria around noon and observe the androids. Maybe she could figure out a strategy to hold them off more effectively.

~5 1/2 hours later~

"Welcome to Freddy's Pizzeria, do you have a party scheduled?" Shiemi smiled hesitantly.

"N-No, I was just going to stop in for a bit, get out of the cold." She didn't like how her statement had come out more like a question, but thankfully, he seemed to be just as awkward around people as she was.

"That's fine, if you'll follow me, we can get you a table." She nodded, following him from his podium to a table near the back. A small group of boys sat huddled nearby, talking loudly to each other, causing the man to give Shiemi a sheepish look. "This is the only table at the moment, but if you wait a while another one should open up."

"This is fine, thank you." The boys gave her a curious glance as the man headed back to his station, but didn't approach her, much to her relief.

An employee headed up to the stage at the front of the room, microphone in hand and a big smile on his face.

Shiemi almost bolted out of the building right then. She knew exactly what was going on, and she didn't want to stick around and bear witness to androids killing innocent children. Her grip tightened on the strap of her purse. At the first sign of trouble, she would run, but until then she would humor them.

"Hey kids!" The man on stage said loudly. The children started shouting greetings back to him as he took a peek behind the still drawn curtain. He turned back to the kids, shock written on his face. "Uh oh, kids! Looks like Freddy and his friends aren't awake yet! We're gonna have to wake them up!"'

Some of the pizzeria's regular guests started chanting something, and Shiemi fidgeted in her seat.

"You know what to do, kids! One the count of three, everybody say, 'Wake up, Freddy!'" A few eager kids moved to the front of the stage, probably thinking the mascots would hear them more clearly. Every set of eyes was glued to the curtain that had yet to open.

"One..."

'Last chance to run, Shiemi.'

"Two..."

'What are you doing? You know how they are, _get out of there_!'

"THREE! WAKE UP, FREDDY!"

**Woo, cliffhanger~! That's it for this chapter. Sorry if there are mistakes, this was typed entirely on a tablet ^^" Reviews keep me going, so review away!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize to those of you who are reading this, my tablet suddenly won't work and my actual computer is terrible. T-T" Anyways, I know it's short, but bear with me, this was written entirely at school. Enjoy!**

The first thing Shiemi noticed about the robots was that they weren't just freaky looking at night. Their voice boxes were probably original, considering the voices skipped or glitched every so often. Aside from their playing, their movements were jerky, and she really didn't like the 'LET'S EAT!' on the front of Chica's dress. It made her wonder if the robots would eat her should one of them get into her office at night.

She especially didn't like how Freddy seemed to glance in her direction once in a while.

Shiemi decided that she would stick around a little bit longer as she watched the children sing along to the songs played to them. Freddy seemed to be getting the most attention out of all of the androids. He glanced over at her again. She tried to ignore it.

After a while, the crowd's cheers snapped Shiemi out of the thoughts. She saw the androids heading offstage, into the crowd. She didn't need to see any more.

She stood and pushed her chair in, heading quickly towards the exit. Something hard landed carefully on her shoulder, and she froze. A soft voice spoke up behind her, sending chills up her spine.

"You're leaving so soon?" She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She went rigid, eyes almost painfully wide, as the source of the voice stepped in front of her, his blue eyes staring into her own.

"I-I have things to d-do, sorry!" Shiemi squeaked, causing his eyelids to fall slightly, as though he was sad.

"Yeah, right. You're scared, aren't you?" She was shocked at how genuine Freddy's emotions seemed. For a robot, it was incredible. She turned away from him.

"O-Of course I am! The last time I saw you, you...were anything but friendly." He looked away. His tail fell low, almost touching the ground.

"No one gives us a chance. We weren't going to hurt you. We weren't going to hurt anyone..."

"Then why were your friends trying to get in?" He tried to smile.

"Bonnie likes meeting new people. Chica likes baking so she was probably trying to offer you a welcome cupcake." Shiemi hesitated.

"Why didn't you try to get in?" Freddy seemed to deflate at that question.

"Because I know what people think we do. I just...gave up, I guess." _Stop it. Don't feel bad for him! It could kill you!_

"...Sorry." He stared at her, shock evident in his 'expression.'

"What?" She looked away, staring at her purse and fiddling with the straps.

"I shouldn't have assumed that you were going to hurt me. I was just...shocked, I guess. Plus the last night guard left me a message saying not to let you in." Freddy scowled.

"She never let us in, either. Quit after a week." He paused, glancing warily around the party room. "Talk to me at work tonight?" _Stop. No._

"Yeah. See you then!" _It's official. I'm going insane, I have to be. _She watched as the android flashed her a small smile and headed over to the birthday party she'd been sitting by earlier. The birthday girl stared up at him in wonder, her less polite friends poking and prodding at Freddy's tail, which swished out of their reach after every touch.

Shiemi couldn't help but wonder how the children weren't terrified of him.

Her phone vibrated, and she reached into her purse to retrieve it. A text from her friend Miwa, asking if she was still going to make it to his house for their weekly study session. She sent him back an affirmative and headed out the door.

Freddy glanced over at her. She smiled back at him and, once he'd returned the gesture, eased the door shut behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, my tablet is working again! I know the chapters are kinda short, they honestly look a lot longer while I'm writing them . It's weird, as I was writing the scene where Rin and Shiemi were talking and Rin asks her to come back later, I got this image in my head. Imagine Rin making a stupid face through the window Chica usually appears at, and Shiemi giving him a ****_very_**** exasperated look from inside the office. I swear, if someone draws that and sends it to me, that will make my day! XD**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed my story, and I'm so sorry for the wait! Chapter four starts now!**

Shiemi entered the pizzeria with many thoughts racing through her head, mainly; _I am such an idiot._

She tried her best to ignore the shocked stares the cleaning staff gave her as she made her way through the party room, hating herself for trusting Freddy so easily.

_He was lying. I'm too damn nice, and now It's literally going to kill me._

She dropped her purse onto her office chair and glanced up at the drawings littering the wall behind the desk. Again she wondered how the children weren't terrified of the android mascots.

_"Talk to me at work tonight?"_

She winced internally, weighing the pros and cons. It wasn't even 11:30 yet, so there was no way he would attack her. If she didn't go see him, would that be enough to make him come after her? Even if she spoke to him, she wasn't doing it while they were in their supposed 'free roam' mode. It would have to be before her shift officially started, otherwise she'd talk herself out of it.

Just like she was doing now.

She sighed heavily, pulling out her phone. 11:40. She had seriously spent ten minutes debating over whether she should go talk to a robot.

With a final nod of resolve, she shoved her phone into her purse and spun on her heel, striding out of the office and down the west hall toward the party room. The cleaners were packing up, and would be long gone in five minutes, at most, leaving Shiemi fifteen minutes to talk to a robot that she was convinced was more self-aware than it should be.

She sat stiffly at one of the tables closest to the stage, half-heartedly poking a party hat around her part of the table until she was sure the building was empty. After returning the hat to its rightful place among the rest, she stood and looked warily up to the stage. No one had moved yet.

"Maybe they don't activate until night mode kicks in." She hesitated. Then, she pushed her chair in and wandered to the front of the stage, her stare never leaving the android at the front of the group. She continued to stare at Freddy, the clock hitting 11:49 as she did so. The security camera on-stage began to slowly turn, signaling that they had been activated for the night.

Something whirred to life behind her. She turned quickly, her eyes homing in on the camera furthest from her. It faced away from the stage, and wasn't moving.

_Is it broken? Should I call Mr. Faust?_

She heard something behind her; the mascots were activating. She stiffened and checked the time again. 11:51. Oh God, what was she doing. This was a terrible idea. The sound behind her grew a bit louder. Either they were closing in or getting angry, and neither possibility was a good one. She held her breath, staring with wide eyes at anything she could see to distract herself.

The noises stopped suddenly. No way was she turning around.

"I'm surprised; I didn't think you'd show." There was no mistaking Freddy's soft voice behind her. Why was he talking so differently, like he was some teenage boy? That _was _Freddy, wasn't it?

She spun around and stared. The android was sitting on the edge of the stage, his legs dangling off the side and his arms braced on either side of him. He gave her an amused smile. "What? Something up?"

"You're talking differently," Shiemi blurted, her face reddening as he raised an eyebrow at her. He chuckled.

"I'm not working anymore." He laughed. "The 'night mode' you were told was dangerous is my real personality. I wasn't always a children's entertainer, you know."

"What were you before?" He stretched his arms above his head, looking at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression.

"I honestly don't remember. I just know that if I was made for this, I wouldn't have to manually switch settings like I do." She nodded, shifting her weight. "I know _some_ things from before I worked here, but not much. Freddy isn't my real name."

"It isn't?"

"Nah, they changed my name since the kids couldn't pronounce it. My real name is Rin, they kept saying 'Win.' Guess the owner got sick of hearing it." He shrugged, then smiled, looking down at her.

"Shiemi's your real name, right? Well, now we're even."


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to Summer Jobs, everybody~! Sorry, I honestly hit a brick wall with this chapter, resulting in a long wait. :( But thank you for all the reviews, they make my day!**

**To Guest- I haven't forgotten about Foxy. You start having trouble with him on the second night, so I thought it would be fitting to introduce him in this chapter.**

**To Child of Happiness- No, it's not a trap. XD Although there may be a plot twist later, _They_ won't be attacking Shiemi.**

**To Sheldon the Whale- Me too. I think I'd jump out the window the moment the first night call ended. How many pizzerias are more than one floor, right? *nervous laughter***

**And now that I'm done replying to reviews, on to chapter 5!**

"So Mr. Faust was right about the job being simple? Miss Paku was just scared that you could move in the first place?" Admittedly, she felt a bit silly now, especially since it was 11:58 and Freddy - _Rin_ - hadn't tried to hurt her. He nodded, pushing off of the stage and extending a hand.

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyways, we cool?" Shiemi gripped it, finding it oddly soft, and warm as well.

"Yeah. Sorry for freaking out yesterday." She gave him a sheepish smile. Rin just smiled, his hands immediately going into his pockets - which Shiemi hadn't even known were real.

"Can't really blame you, can I? I mean, I'd probably flip my shit too if I was in your position. But enough about me-" he turned and hopped up onto the stage. He turned to her with a wide grin, spreading his arms out as far as he could. "How would you like to meet the others?" She hesitated.

"You're positive they won't try to kill me?" He crouched down and gently took her hand, his expression mellowing out until there was no trace of his previous eagerness.

11:59.

"I've never been more sure about anything. Hell, if they do try something, you can kill _me_, on the spot." She giggled, swatting his arm playfully with her free hand.

"Rin!"

"What? I'm trying to help!" _Why is he so convincing? He's a robot, he shouldn't be able to pout like that!_ She shook her head with a small smile.

"You've helped enough, I'll meet Bonnie and Chica." Rin gave her a confused look before realization apparently dawned on him.

"I didn't tell you? I thought I did..." He explained further upon noting Shiemi's confusion. "Bonnie and Chica aren't their real names, either. It's Yukio and Izumo."

"Were their names changed for the same reason?"

"Yeah, that and it wouldn't make sense to have _Freddy_, then _Chica and Bonnie. "_ He chuckled. "Though it _would _have been interesting to hear the kids trying to say 'Izumo.'" She shook her head, but suddenly heard Yukio and Izumo start moving behind Rin. Her eyes flashed over to the clock.

12:00.

Rin noticed the other members of his band moving and turned his head to face the drummer with a lopsided grin. "It's about time you two activated! I could have _rusted _we waited so long." The brunette gave him a deadpan look as he stood from his drum set and stretched.

"Some of us follow the rules, Rin. You know that we aren't supposed to switch over to our roaming mode before midnight. What if someone was here and told Mr. Faust?" Rin's grin never faltered.

"D'ya really think I'd switch over if I knew someone was here? C'mon, Four-Eyes, I'm smarter than you give me credit for." Yukio shook his head.

"Not by much." He glanced around, his eyes falling on Shiemi and widening. "Oh! I didn't realize you were there, sorry. You're the new night guard, right? Well, I'm..." He trailed off, peering over at Rin, who just chuckled at him.

"She's cool, I told her our real names." Yukio smiled and turned his attention to Shiemi once more, extending a hand.

"Alright, then my name is Yukio." She took his hand, shocked once more at how human it felt, and gave it a gentle shake.

"My name is Shiemi." The brunette rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin much like Rin's.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I guess I forgot what they tell night guards about us."

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have believed what Miss Paku said so easily."

"You had every reason to." Rin rolled his eyes and smacked Yukio on the shoulder.

"Will you cut it out already? She knows better now, so quit dwelling on it!"

"What's going on?"

At the sound of the new voice, Shiemi jerked her head towards it. Rinp patted her head reassuringly.

"You didn't know there was four of us, did you? Well, meet Foxy, you can call him Amaimon."

"There's four of you...He wasn't online, though." Amaimon shrugged, perching himself on top of a table and pulling a sucker from his pocket.

"Oh, they shut my show down in 1987. They didn't get rid of me, though."

_Should an android really have a sucker?_

"Ah...that's too bad."

Eh, not really. I'm content with playing at night." He tilted his head, his expression shifting from careless to curious. "You're the new night guard, right? It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Wait..." Shiemi glanced around. "Where did Izumo go?" Rin shrugged.

"Like I said earlier, she likes to bake. She's probably making a pizza or something." He shot Yukio n amused look. "You gonna go do your science stuff?" The brunette nodded.

"It's called demonology, Rin. I'll see you later, Shiemi." Rin watched his friend leave with a smirk before turning back to Shiemi.

"Now, let's go find polka-brow."


End file.
